rockagefandomcom-20200214-history
Collect Gems
Why we need to collect gems? 1. To finish quests and upgrade Nobility 2. Reward Heroes 3. Bestow and enlist legendary heroes. How can we collect gems? You can start to collect gems by following the 4 steps below. 1. Conquer a wildland. 2. Dispatch a hero and a troop into your wildland. A hero is necessary, or your troop can’t start the gather mission. 3. Enter your wildland and click 'Gather’ option, then your troop starts to gather. 4. Click ‘Harvest’ after gathering for a while, then your troop harvest. You have a chance to gain resources and gems by gathering. What can influence the profit? Level of the Wildland Tthe higher level your wildland is, the more resources you can gain, the higher probability for you to get gems. Note: Only the level of your wildland at the beginning of a gather mission will affect the harvest. Number of the troop The more soldiers your troop has, the more resources you can gain, the higher probability for you to get gems. Note: Only the number of the troop at the beginning of a gather mission will affect the harvest. Time of gathering The longer your troop gather, the more resources you can gain, the higher probability for you to get gems. Note: you cannot harvest anything if you gather for less than 1 hour, and the harvest stops growing if you gather for more than 24 hours. Level of the Hero The higher level your hero in the wildland is, the higher probability for you to get gems. Note: the level of your hero will only affect in gem acquisition, not in resources gaining. Relationship between Gems and Wildlands There’re 7 kinds of Wildlands: Plain, Grassland, Swamp, Lake, Forest, Desert and Hill. There’re 9 kinds of Gems: Pearl, Coral, Crystal, Amber, Agate, Emerald, Jade, Glaze and Moonstone. Plain By gathering in it, you can gain random resources among the four, and has a better chance to gain Pearl and Coral. Grassland By gathering in it, you can gain Grain, and has a better chance to gain Amber, Crystal and Glaze. Swamp By gathering in it, you can gain Grain, and has a better chance to gain Emerald, Pearl and Coral. Lake By gathering in it, you can gain Grain, and has a better chance to gain Moonstone, Pearl and Coral. Forest By gathering in it, you can gain Lumber, and has a better chance to gain Amber, Crystal and Emerald. Desert By gathering in it, you can gain Stone, and has a better chance to gain Glaze, Jade and Agate. Hill By gathering in it, you can gain Iron, and has a better chance to gain Crystal, Agate and Jade. Tips 1. Gather mission will be canceled if you abandon the wildland, call up the troop, or the wildland is conquered by others, and your troop is destroyed. 2. Troops from Allies can’t accomplish a gather mission for you. 3. If a wildland is in a battle, it can’t be gathered or harvested. Only in the Peace status can a wildland be gathered or harvested. 4. If the wildland is attacked in gather status, your troop inside will fight against the enemy automatically, and the survivors will come into gathering after the battle. 5. Your troop will return directly if you abandon the wildland. 6. The hero who completes a gather mission will gain some exp, which is related to the resource acquisition.